


金边吊兰00

by ronggu



Category: DYS
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 18:15:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21396535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronggu/pseuds/ronggu
Summary: 00定时发送怕屏蔽。





	金边吊兰00

**Author's Note:**

> 00定时发送怕屏蔽。

刘筱亭睁开眼睛的时候天刚蒙蒙亮，几缕微弱的晨光掉进来落在木地板上，模模糊糊勾出一条浮光。屋子里有些昏暗，全身的酸痛让意识逐渐回拢，后颈和布料摩擦却愈发难耐。干渴的喉咙只能做下意识无用功的吞咽，连呼吸都仿佛带了刺，针扎一样刺激着肺。刘筱亭张了张嘴、皱起眉头，便有温热的东西附上腰部，嘴唇也被贴上了湿润的东西，有水渡了进来——带着微妙的熟悉的木香。

那是一种清冽的果木气息，干净温和而具有诱惑力的特殊木香。

木香？

刘筱亭陡然睁开眼：张九泰舔着嘴唇上的水光，正拿着毛巾仔细地给自己擦手，擦干净了指缝又小心翼翼地牵起自己的另一只手。平时散漫的样子多了点专注，更加吸引人。

张九泰半裸上身，正准备站起来洗毛巾的时候看见刘筱亭扑闪扑闪的眼睛正蒙眬又乖巧地看着自己，立时皱紧了眉头，把毛巾往水盆里一扔，就朝躺在床上的小黑兔子压了过去。故意放出一点点信息素，摆出一副吃人的架势，逼人说实话。

“怎么回事？”一夜巫山侵透了嗓子，变得沙哑低沉，语气里却偏生亮出一股子诱哄来。

鼻尖蹭着鼻尖，刘筱亭从来没有在大脑如此清醒的时候和张九泰距离那么近。木香完完全全裹住了小黑兔子，身后隐秘的部位又开始发痒，流出汁液。刚刚的一口水完全没有发挥作用，只能从喉咙深处放出一声呜咽——下一波情热来临的讯号。

张九泰叹了一口气，含住了刘筱亭的舌尖故意咬了一口，又托住伤口凝结的后颈，在内壁舔舐安抚。


End file.
